Sir Drake
Sir Drake (サー·ドレイク Sā Doreiku) is one of the powerful Royal Knights having training a lot before joining them. He was born in the Norvino Kingdom trained to become a powerful mage who would be sent to Genosha as a test if he would survive such wilderness, what is a proof of his great strength as only the strongest survive there. However this doesn't mean he is able to survive there, but before this could happen, the Queen of Norvino hired him as one of Knights due to his incredible potential. As said he's one of the strongest warriors that the Queen Aivenna found, sworning him to a oath binding him to the Queen. Upon being observed by the court of Norvino and by the Queen herself, he was given the position of Royal Knight. As a gift, he was given the Ring of Osiris (オシリスのリング Oshirisu no Ringu) which is one of the Ten Rings of Norvino possessing a incredible power alongside the other rings. This ring gave him the ability to control and manipulate darkness, as well as its property of gravity being such a very dangerous ability. He uses this alongside his mastery in swordsmanship. He is also a user of Take-Over: Damned Soul, this case, he transforms into forgotten beasts ;Another prominent magic he has is Amplifier, Drake demonstrated a expert use on the magic being superior to that of Flower Family. Appearance Drake is a slender, muscular, man of high height with a type of melancholic appearance at his age of 28 being at his very young days. He has short, messy black hair, pale skin, and green eyes with small shaped pupils, similar to that of felines. One of his bangs falls between his eyes, also having thick eyebrows. He has teal lines passing through his eyes down to his cheeks similar to tear's residues, and as expected he rarely change his expression showing big self-control. He wears a completely white jacket with an elongated coattail, heightened collar, a black sash around his waist where he keeps his sword sheathed and a pair of white hakama underneath, along with a pair of white waraji and black tabi. He has something at his head similar to a broken skull with horns forming a helmet. He has a big black "X" tatoo at his chest symbolizing the bind with his Queen through the Ring of Osiris. This "X" represents a 10, referencing to the Millenium of "10'00" in which was the time Osiris was dismembered and imprisoned. Personality Drake is a very cold, unfeeling, being distant, thoughtful and intelligent. He does not hesitate on killing someone if needed, despite the latter being a child or a woman. He refers to any of his comrades as "mate" and to his superiors with a "Mister" before the latter first name, he threats dark mages and thiefs as if they were true trashs not even wanting to know if they have any family or familiar saying they deserve to be extinguished from the world. Despite this all, he rarely fights, only doing so when he doesn't wish his comrades to not do the dirty work or when ordered by his Queen, he also has sympathy with the others knights as he offers himself to do their favors. As noticed by the Royal Guards he has a strange habit towards the dark images depending on their "type", he keeps the ones who only steal at the prison despite absorbing them into his limits space for keeping them from escaping before reaching jail, kill those who will do anything for achieving their objective like hurting people who have nothing to do with the matter or even tries to harm the queen in anyway. He also stated he doesn't like to see the dark mages in prison, he prefers them to be sentenced to death as it would make them not suffer, this could be rather an act of kindness to the souls of even or a desire to see "scum" die. His cold behavior makes him a very calm person who has complete control in almost all of the situations, as he rarely loses his calm demeanor, such rare occasiation is when someone harms his comrades or a member of the royal family, he rarely shows a concerned or surprised face, almost never been caught in surprise. He's highly accurate, intelligent, and analytical as when he can easily concentrates in a unique sense to use it better, like when he concentrates on his hearing he almost forgets what he sees, smells and feel, despite it, he can concentrate his hearing on a unique point, so he turns back to his normal state and tries on focusing at smell to find his target. He can see someone's weakness by studying them while battling with them, even after one or two spells. After studying his opponent he pretty much foresees the end of the battle, an example could be when someone asked what if he fought Raphael Solus he answered "Dead End". Or when he fights weaklings, he answers "Pointless fight". He is regarded as the most darker and cold of all the Twelve Knights, this is later explained to be possible due to his mastery on Amplifier since he take off all of his emotions. Relationships History 28 years ago Drake was born into the Norvino kingdom as a poor child, he was abandoned by his uncle since his parents were dead, his father died six months before he was born and his mother died at childbirth. Upon being abandoned by his uncle at the age of 8 he began on wandering the dark streets of Norvino, alone, stealing food from people and from shops, offen getting punished by the owners. He also stole some magic scrolls and books which he read as he had very interest in magic, the stolen scrolls and books were about the teaching of a ancient take over, upon learning to control eternano on its own, he named it Damned Soul, since he didn't see none of its creatures in actual books, naming them Damned because they were forgotten. One day he accidentally transformed into a beast humanoid that he has not control of, thus leading him to attack innocent people and guards, after this event he was mocked even more by citizen for being a monster. He gained trauma and even tried to kill himself, however a old lady saved him for doing such thing, she was in charge of a small orphanage, then she took care of him, caring deeply despite his bad reputation. He passed two years in said orphanage befriending all there, he also trained his swordsmanship skills and his take over control, but one day he encountered what he didn't wish to find, all of his adopted family were killed by a unknown person, as later he finds that the one who killed them was a thief from another kingdom who infiltrated Norvino trying to get information and money, this led him to hate thiefs and dark mages, and also to not easily trusts outsiders. After training two more years alone he found that the Royale were searching for powerful warriors to hire, at the age of 12 he went to Norvino Royale where he went on a test in which he would do a trial alongside more 500 soldiers and try to reach the final, these trial gave you more points for the amount of opponents defeated, as Drake defeated and nearly killed all 500 he supposedly passed the test. The Queen complains to the directors of the test that they mustn't put a little kid on a bunch of adults, but she was later surprised to see Drake nearly killed all of them with ease, the counselors disapproved Drake in the test, but the Queen claimed he had determination and will in his eyes, thus approving him. He was later given the Ring of Osiris learning how to use it in various ways, actually he stated he's near of mastering it. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': *'Immense Speed': *'Immense Reflexes': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Inhuman Hearing': *'Incredible Pain-Tolerance': Ways of Combat *'Profficent Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': Assorted Others *'Bad Social Skills': Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki lit. Aura of Magical Power): Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Accessible via Ring of Osiris. As demonstrated by Drake, the user is able to freely manipulate and control darkness alognside one of its unique properties of gravity. Said darkness is seen as a black smoke that comes out from the user's body, thus devouring and crushing things, with this, the user is able to absorb objects and even attacks of many types just by sucking it like a black hole, this is also used for attracting the opponent to him. Pretty similar to a real black hole, the user absorbs things into a limitness space, however this doesn't destroy or crush whatever is absorved is stored in a strange space. Drake stated he could absorb small villages and even weak mages and thiefs doing some damage to them during the process. Another major strength of this ability is that the user can use his "black hole" at the air and absorb a mix of wind and eternano, thus firing it as a blast at the opponent, Drake can also absorbs water, fire, thunder, clouds, earth objects, and even lava, this is a great advantage in battle or normal situations as Drake can absorbs elemental attacks and even walk under the ocean by only absorbing the water around him ;before this he gathers lots of oxygen to breath. The most major strengths of this ability is that the user can absorbs eternano from another person upon touch, thus adquiring said eternano for his own magical reserves similar to a eletrical conduit feeding. However this advantage has one major weakness, the victim can get off from the user using his magic as the user can only absorbs eternano from the victim and not restrain him from using it, as the user needs to remain touching the victim to absorb the eternano, the absorption process will stop, however the stolen eternano will not be given back. * Attract (誘致 Yūchi): As Drake extends one of his arms towards the opponent, he activates his gravity power to attract any object towards him. As he grabs the target, he can opt on absorbing its eternano and even attacking with his sword or with his bare hand. The first weakness seen at this technique is that the victim can actually attacks Drake while being held, since the absorption does not keep the victim from using its powers. * Devour (むさぼり Musabori): Drake begins to spreads his darkness over a large area and, much like an black hole, by putting his hand into the ground he swallows up anything he chooses. When swallowed, the person or object is subjected to a large amount of gravity and crushed. Drake can use this to absorbs range up attacks such as arrows, fire balls, thunder bolts, smoke and even buildings. He demonstred so great use in this that he can sucks the oxygen into the air, and by going underwater, he can substitutes the water around him with oxygen allowing him to walk underwater. A minor version lets him drains eternano from the enemies he touches. * Release (放出 Hōshutsu): Depending on what he had absorbed Drake is able to pull out all of the destroyed remains of what his darkness had swallowed up at once. This is demonstrated as he absorbs lots of bullets, swords and even people using devour and them expels them out in desired directions, he is also able to absorb the eternano at the air alongside the air and then firing it as a powerful shockwave. Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to change their appearance depending on what the user touches. Drake is very proficent at the use of this magic using a specific form of Take Over named Damned Soul (呪魂 Jukon) in which the souls of the "forgotten beasts" are used such as Demons, Dark Fairies and even Fallen Angels. Unlike a normal Take Over, which takes in the exact replication or body of anything the user touches, this style of magic can actually take in Demon Particles of other demons, adding them to the ones that they have inside of their systems, and creating a new form that they themselves are only able to use in combat. Depending on how the demon particles are in the user's body, their Take Overs can often have multiple attacks and abilities as well. When in their Take Over's, the power of their spells are said to be nearly twice as strong as any other Take Over Form known, on par with the styles of Satan Soul itself. However, despite the incredible usages of this magic, it has been shown that there are several weaknesses to it as well. The first one is that in order for it to be used, the user must have Demon Particles in their systems already, otherwise no normal mage can ever use this magic. The second weakness is that only one user can have one Take Over spell, making it impossible for them to try and Take Over demons, especially those created by the Dark Mage, Zeref. The last weakness to this is that the user cannot stay in their forms for long, else they themselves will be lost to the demon they are using, especially if they go full Take Over. *'Damned Soul: Bat Wings' (呪魂:蝙蝠翼 Jukon: Koumori Tsubasa): Drake concentrates himself and then green-dark flames burst out of his shoulders creating big bat-like wings which are used for flight. When using this he gains large bat wings on his back, his hair grows longer and wilder and two horns appear on his forehead. The lines of his face become more darker and gross. His physical abilites increases even more, a bigger speed, moving great distances in an instant. *'Damned Soul: The Devourer' (呪魂:むさぼる Jukon: Musaboru): As he concentrates himself, Drake makes green-dark flames surround his body and then his physiology is altered. He gains a pale scary mask that only show his eyes, he gains long white horns and long black wings on his bac, his "mask" had a line, running up the middle, diverging into three near the top of his head. It is unknown the proficiency of this transformation, since Drake only transformed during his youthness, still the fact it killed around 20 warriors implies it is a very powerful transformation. *'Damned Soul: Azrazel' (呪魂:アザゼル Jukon: Azurazeru): This transformation needs all of Drake's concentration, and upon reached a green-dark flame explosion happens making him change his own physiology again. He gains larger black wings used for offense, deffense and flight, he completely loses his robes what reveals his muscular build. His waist gains some type of black fur that covers both his arms and legs, he also gains sharped claws on both his hands and foot. His eye's color turn to golden and the background becomes green, the marks on his eyes increases in size dramastically and he gains two bat ears. Amplifier (アンプリファイア Anpurifaia): When the user activates this magic, they first start by focusing it on a specific natural ability of theirs, and then the user charges their magical energy into the area, and increases it by how much they can add to it or how much they would prefer to have. In some cases, the user is capable of increasing their natural strength, becoming much more durable, doubling their own speed or thought process, and in some cases even increase their own emotions at times. However, this magic also has great risks itself, due to the ability of boosting natural abilities; it is limited a single ability at a time and cannot be switched in instants. The ability will not increase a user's own magical energy due to the magic depending on the output before hand, and the user is not able to increase other spell abilities unless they revolve around physical contact. In addition, the user is capable transferring the amplified power to any being or object that they desire, granting them a decent support role. Doing so strengthens and augments the target of their choice, granting them the user's boosted power; though at the time the user's power is transferred to his target, their own powers are drained to the point that it seems as if they had never received these boosts. The transfer is initiated by forming a thin line of magical power between the user and the target; however, it should be noted if utilized against a foe, the user can use the lines to swing their target around. Once Amplifier has been mastered, the user is capable of using the magic of "amplifying" their power to the point that it forces open their Magic Container, unlocking their Second Origin for a variable amount of time; said time depending on the user's magical power. Drake demonstrated that he also has mastery on boosting feelings, in this case, he does something very interesting, as he states, magic is made of eternano particles of course that when fused with anything will pretty much makes the other object a magical object, instead of using that with objects, Drake found another way, since he could amplifie people's emotions he discovered that the eternano particles were mixed with that feeling ;being somewhat strange; he then states that with the use of Darkness Magic through his ring, he has the ability to freely absorb eternano and release it, he did this with the feelings fused to the eternano. By testing it he discovered he could take away people's emotion such as happiness, pain, and so on, however once take off another person should take it since eternano doesn't disappear but transform. This is very useless during combat as he can take away his pain and throw it away ;despite that his wounds won't recover, the only thing removed is the feeling itself. Equipment Ring of Osiris (オシリスのリング Oshirisu no Ringu): As being one of the Ten Rings of Norvino, given to Drake by the Queen Aivenna, Ring of Osiris is a powerful ring created alongside the other nine rings as powerful artifacts that could grant their user incredible and strange abilities. This ring gives Drake the ability to manipulate and control darkness in various ways, such as using his properties as gravity, absorption and even regurgitation. Quotes Trivia *He is based off of Ulquiorra Cifer 'from the ''Bleach ''Series. *Drake has two themes, 'Difficult and Darkness. *His name is based on the real life privateer: Sir Francis Drake. *He is the tallest of all the Twelve Royal Knights standing at 7 feet and 2 inches. *The name of his ring and his X mark are a tribute to this phrase: Molds were made from the wood of a red tree in the forms of the sixteen dismembered parts of Osiris, the cakes of 'divine' bread were made from each mold, placed in a silver chest and set near the head of the god with the inward parts of Osiris as described in the Book of the Dead (XVII). **The X mark is tributed to the millennium of 1000, and the name of the ring is due to the Egyptian God of Death, Osiris. *He is the fourth of the Royal Knights to join the team. Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Norvino Kingdom Category:Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino Category:Take Over User Category:Amplifier User